videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DreamWorks Skate World
DreamWorks Skate World is a sports video game developed by Toys for Bob and published by Activision for Wii, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360 and Windows. handheld versions are ported by Vicarious Visions. The game uses the same game engine as Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 made by Neversoft and Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure made by Toys for Bob and features characters from Shrek, Madagascar, Over the Hedge and Flushed Away. Voice * Michael J. Gough - Shrek, King Harold, Lord Farquaad, Guard * Mark Moseley - Donkey * Holly Fields - Fiona * Andre Sogliuzzo - Puss in Boots, Ladykiller * Susan Boyd - Queen Lillian * James Arnold Taylor - Gingy, Prince Charming, Artie * Chris Miller - Magic Mirror, Kowalski * Jess Harnell - Mascot, Vincent, Harold * Christopher Knights - Thelonious, Private * Cody Cameron - Pinocchio, Three Little Pigs * Wally Wingert - Alex * Phil LaMarr - Marty * Bettina Bush - Gloria * Stephen Stanton - Melman, Wilbur, RJ, Ozzie * Conrad Vernon - Mason * Tom McGrath - Skipper * Keith Ferguson - King Julien * John Cothran Jr. - Maurice * Dee Bradley Baker - Mort, Foosa 1, Foosa 3 * Quinton Flynn - Foosa 2 * Tom Owens - Hammy * Drew Massey - Verne, Whitey * Paunita Nichols - Stella * Bill Farmer - Lou, Spike (Rat) * Natalie Lander - Heather * Zachary Throne - Roddy * Susan Duerden - Rita * Oliver Muirhead - Sid * Fred Tataciore - Officer Colin, The Toad * Steven Blum - Le Frog, Thimblenose Ted * Nick Tate - Fat Barry Quotes * DreamWorks Skate World (Console)/Quotes * DreamWorks Skate World (DS)/Quotes * DreamWorks Skate World (GBA 2.0)/Quotes Characters * Skater - A 12-year-old boy/girl that is a fan of skating; he/she is playable in the game. (As created in Create-A-Skate) Shrek Franchise * Shrek - an ornery ogre who loves his swamp without Donkey annoying him and is Fiona's husband; he is playable in the game. * Donkey - a lovable donkey who likes singing, waffles and hanging out with Shrek; he is playable in the game. * Puss in Boots - a musketeer cat who searches for an ogre named Shrek who can kill him but joins along with him; * Artie - a student in Worcestershire Academy who is king of Far Far Away; Madagascar Franchise * Alex - a cool lion who is a fan of New York, until he goes to a new world called Madagascar which he's not happy about; he is playable in the game. * Marty - a wisecracking zebra who wishes to get out of the zoo and go to the sights of the wild; he is playable in the game. * King Julien - a fun-loving lemur and the king of Madagascar who dislikes Mort for touching his feet; * Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico) - the team of four penguins that belong in Antarctica but in the Central Park Zoo; Over the Hedge Franchise * RJ - a sneaky raccoon who is part of Verne's family and loves stealing food from humans; he is playable in the game. * Hammy - a caffeinated red squirrel who loves cookies and soda; he is playable in the game. * Verne - a calm turtle who lives with his family, Hammy, Lou, Penny, the porcupine triplets, Stella, Ozzie and Heather; as an unlockable playable character when you finish the goal, "Get Verne out of the tree!" Flushed Away Franchise Playable * Roddy - an upper crust mouse who is Tabitha, his owner's pet. His life went down the drain when a common sewer rat named Sid flushed him to a new world an met Rita on a sneak-out not to get caught by the Toad's evil henchrats and french frogs; he is playable in the game. * Rita - a scavenger rat who's protecting the ruby and out of the wrong hands of the villainous Toad, his rat crew, Spike, Whitey, Ladykiller, Fat Barry, Thimblenose Ted, and the french Le Frog; NPC * Sid - an overweight sewer rat who likes to eat cheese puffs, sardines, sausages, Pop-Tarts and chocolate. He appeared when he spewed out of the sink landing on a chocolate cake in the middle of night. He met Roddy inside the kitchen and invaded his living room watching the FIFA World Cup Final. After that, he goes to the hot tub where it's a toilet. Sid then flushes Roddy down and stays by himself; appears in the level, Tabitha's Home. Collectables * Shrek - Eyeballs * Donkey - Waffles * Puss in Boots - Boots * Artie - Shields * Alex - Steaks * Marty - Grass * King Julien - Crowns * Penguins - Sushi * RJ - Spuddies * Hammy - Cookies * Verne - Berries * Roddy - Guitars * Rita - Rubies Goals Asterisk means unlockable when finishing all story mode goals. Shrek Swamp * Magic Mirror - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Pinocchio - "Turn Pinocchio to a real boy" * Three Little Pigs - "Save all lost fairy tale creatures!" * Fiona - "Collect Fiona's flowers" Far Far Away* * King Harold - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Queen Lillian - * Prince Charming - * Guard - Duloc* * Lord Farquaad - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Mascot - * Thelonious - Madagascar Central Park Zoo * Mason - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Melman - * Gloria - Madagascar* * Maurice - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Mort - * Wilbur - Foosa Lair* * Foosa 1 - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Foosa 2 - * Foosa 3 - * Mort - Over the Hedge The Forest * Lou - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Penny - * Ozzie - "Get Verne out of the tree!" * Heather - Gladys' House* * Stella - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Bucky - * Quillo - * Spike - Vincent's Den* * Vincent - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Stella - * Heather - * Lou - Flushed Away Tabitha's Home * Sid - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" "Find 10 packs of cheese puffs for Sid" Piccadilly Circus* * Harold - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Officer Colin - * Pegleg - The Toad's Lair* * The Toad - "S.K.A.T.E." "Get a high score!" * Spike - * Whitey - * Le Frog - Songs (Only in Console Version) * Sly & The Family Stone - Thank You Be Mice Elf Agin * Smash Mouth - I'm a Believer (Played in the music video with the movie clips from Shrek, Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third.) * Reel 2 Real - I Like to Move It (Played in the music video with the movie clips from Madagascar.) * Fatboy Slim - Wonderful Night (Radio Edit. Played in the music video with the movie clips from Flushed Away.) * Sean Paul & Ziggy Marley - Three Little Birds * Justin Timberlake - Get on the Good Foot * Billy Idol - Dancing With Myself * Ben Folds - Rockin' the Suburbs (Over the Hedge version. Played in the music video with the movie clips from Over the Hedge.) * Bowling for Soup - I Melt With You * Ben Folds - Heist Movies Console * Shrek Music Video (I'm a Believer. With clips from Shrek, Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third.) * Madagascar Music Video (I Like to Move It. With clips from Madagascar.) * Over the Hedge Music Video (Rockin' the Suburbs. With clips from Over the Hedge.) * Flushed Away Music Video (Wonderful Night. With clips from Flushed Away.) * Intro Unlockables Console Gallery * Concept Art Movies * Shrek Music Video (I'm a Believer. With clips from Shrek, Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third.) * Madagascar Music Video (I Like to Move It. With clips from Madagascar.) * Over the Hedge Music Video (Rockin' the Suburbs. With clips from Over the Hedge.) * Flushed Away Music Video (Wonderful Night. With clips from Flushed Away.) Characters * Puss in Boots * Artie * King Julien * Penguins * Verne * Rita Category:DreamWorks SKG Category:Activision Category:Activision Games Category:Sports Games Category:Video Games developed in USA Category:Skateboarding games Category:Movie Video Games Category:Games based on movies Category:Vicarious Visions Category:Shrek Category:Madagascar Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows games Category:PC Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Aardman Games Category:Game Boy Advance 2.0 Games Category:Neversoft Category:Toys for Bob Category:Beenox